


Tales Of The Heartsmith

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It doesn't matter how, let's just say; sacrifice is worth it sometimes." - Kali</p><p>"I found someone I truly loved, even when my heart was shattered." - Ginoza</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales Of The Heartsmith

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship Tags are in order that the pairings will be in! :3

Ginoza walked along the village's dirt roads, ignoring people as they said a quiet, polite hello, or waved. A little boy with fiery orange hair abruptly stopped in front of him, brown eyes soft as he smiled up at the man. A basket of hearts swinging in his arm as he held one out to Ginoza.

"Hello Sir! Would you like to buy a heart?" He asked kindly. Ginoza slowly shook his head.

"No thank you," he hesitated, "Can you fix a broken heart?" Ginoza asked softly, eyes pleading from behind his glasses. The boy shook his head furiously.

"No, but if you continue down this road, & head about a mile into the woods, there is a heartsmith. They're rare in todays world, but she's still there," the boy explained with a bright smile. Ginoza looked in the direction the child pointed.

"Really? Thank you, thank you very much!" Ginoza said grateful before he ran off towards the woods.

 

* * *

 

Ginoza opened the door, finding a young girl with hair similar to his, except shaved on the side, studying a ripped heart.

"Hmmm, not too bad. This kid only needs a few stitches," she muttered to herself as she dug through her drawers. Ginoza awkwardly cleared his throat & she shot up, head connecting with the table. "... Ouch- Oh hey!? How may I help you?" She asked standing straightly.

Ginoza slowly removed his heart from his coat's pocket, "I am to marry, but my heart is broken, & how can I marry someone I don't love?" He asked sadly. The teen girl smiled back at him in sadness as she walked over to him, soothing her clothing as she took the abused heart in her hands.

"I've _never_ seen one this bad," she looked up at him as he hunched over more, "but I can try to fix it." She added seeing him automatically perk up in hope.

"Do you think you can do it?" He asked hopefully. She glanced at the heart with kind, brown eyes, smiling small.

"I think I can. You can come back when it is most convenient for you," she said placing his heart gently atop a pedestal.

"Okay." He said merrily before leaving.

 

* * *

 

Ginoza found the girl the next day half sleep on her workbench, his heart sitting on a pillow; it fully repaired to his surprise.

"Y-you fixed it?" Ginoza picked it up, & she shot awake.

"No, don't!" Ginoza's hope caved when his heart ripped completely in half, she flinching back at it. "The stitches weren't done setting... I don't think they would've held anyways, I'll need to try something different- maybe you could come back tomorrow?" She asked, eyes scared as Ginoza remained quiet.

Ginoza finally looked at her, "Alright, I'll be back tomorrow. Oh, & I brought you these for all the trouble you're going through for me." He held out a thermos of green tea & a plate of warm cookies.

"Oh... thanks, no ones ever brought me food before." She said setting down the refreshments. Ginoza saw a twinkle in her eyes- tears maybe? A smile, almost too small to notice crossed her young features.

"A token of appreciation," he smiled back. "Anyways, I must be going. My fiancé & I have much planning." She picked up his disappointed tone, but merely said a pained goodbye. She leaned against the table, hand coming to rest over her heart.

"There's _only one way_ to fix a heart this damaged..."

 

* * *

 

Ginoza walked in, engulfed in a tight, warm hug.

"Hello heartsmith, why so happy?" He asked curiously as she released him. She thrusted something into him; his heart, all repaired. "You fixed it? Really? How?"

She chuckled, "It doesn't matter how, let's just say; sacrifice is worth it sometimes. Now you, how is the wedding planning going?"

"I broke off the engagement..." Ginoza murmured. Her eyes widened.

"What?! Why?" The heartsmith asked nosey. He took a seat on the stool.

"I found someone I truly loved, even when my heart was shattered." She cocked her head to the side, brow raised questioningly.

"Who?" He removed his glasses, revealing green-hazel eyes to the teen girl who was transfixed on their hypnotizing ways.

"You." He muttered softly. Ginoza's next movements were quick, & well calculated, he crossed the gap, long arms wrapping around the girl. "You fixed my heart using bits & pieces of your own." He said into her hair.

"What... How'd you know?" She pulled away to look up at him. He smiled & showed her his heart, toying with the stitches carefully.

"I could just tell not all of these pieces were mine," he said. "So, do I get to know my love's name?" He raised a brow teasingly.

She laughed breathily, "I'm Kali Kamiki." Ginoza smiled, brushing her bangs from her eyes as he leaned over to connect their lips in a soft kiss.

"Lovely," he said against her lips before kissing her once more.


End file.
